Learning the hard way
by Aquaformer
Summary: A sequel to Attitude Adjustment. I do not own Transformers, but the little sparklings created in here are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a sequel to Up Sentinel's aft, so I highly suggest if you have not read that series that you do so before you read this sequel. Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, and Stargazer are my creations. This has implied slash and Male Preg. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl and jazz were lying around in their berth, it had been quiet except for the interruptions from their twin little sparklings. Ever since three of all the little ones had been sparklingnapped by Swindle, Prowl and Jazz kept a much closer optic on all of them, but especially little Sparkbreaker and Coolrider, which were their own little twin mechs. While Coolrider tended to be well-behaved, Sparkbreaker drove the pair nuts. Jazz was left with most of the discipline as Prowl was once again pregnant, but this time with a single sparkling. Prowl was amazed at how different it felt to carry one as opposed to two little ones. Jazz did his best to make sure his sparkmate Prowl was comfortable, as Jazz was looking forward to having another little sparkling. Prowl was quiet, and deep in thought. While he had not planned on having sparklings now, he had grown to love having the sparklings around especially as little Stargazer and Coolrider loved to learn to be just like Prowl, quiet and calm.

Bee, on the other hand, was being a spaz, as his and his sparkmates' three little seekerlings were running around to burn off excess energy. Bee, though pregnant, was not far along enough to tell, as he was only 2-3 weeks along and Bee never had any morning sickness to speak of. Bee and Sari had fun playing with the seekerlings, but the seekerlings knew that when Bee or Sari said "enough", it was time to behave. Divebomber, the most rambunctious, was closest to Bee while Starblazer and Stargazer were close to Bulkhead. All three little seekerlings were still closer to Bee and Bulkhead than they were to Sentinel, who was trying to help out more, but got too easily frustrated with the little ones. Often times the three little seekers would come crying to Bee or Bulkhead after Sentinel had gotten frustrated with the little ones.

Since Prowl was so far along, Optimus and Magnus had banned him from being in the many confrontations that the Autobots had with the Decepticons. And speaking of which, Screamer was having his own set of issues.

Starscream was pregnant, and really beginning to show, as he was 7 months along, which was about how long ago it was when the Decepticons lost the Autobot sparklings. Starscream was huge, as he was carrying triplets, as it was in his energon line. Megatron, seeing how large his sparkmate was, decided that it was time for the seeker to keep off his feet, to make sure that the little ones inside would come out without any glitches. Starscream, very reluctant, did as he was told as the bot was tired. Man, I hate being pregnant, thought screamer – if he wants more next time he is carrying them. Starscream found his own berth and crashed down into recharge, careful to watch out for his belly. He then fell into recharge, as the little ones were sucking the energy right out of him.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Ratchet had just checked out on Prowl and conformed what Prowl suspected, he was carrying a little femme. Jazz was excited, but prowl was worried as there were no femmes around to teach this little one as she grew and Sari really did not count as she had no idea what transformer femmes go through as they mature. Jazz, sensing Prowl's slight disappointment , took it upon himself to try to encourage his sparkmate, but failed miserably. Prowl knew it would have been easier if his little one was going to be a mech, but with a femme on the way, Prowl just hoped that he and his sparkmate would be able to raise this little femme the right way.

Bee, having played with the little seekerlings for over 3 hours, was feeling more tired than usual. Sari and Bulkhead were worried as Bee was usually able to play with the little ones for several more hours without getting tired. Sari talked Bee into coming to the med bay with her while Bulkhead continued to watch the little seekerlings, who were concerned when Bee left, but Bulkhead was able to distract the little ones, including Divebomber who was usually attached to Bee. Ratchet was surprised to find Bee in his med bay, but if Sari was bringing the bot in, it must be something unusual.

But since Sari had finally gotten the reluctant Bee into the med bay, Ratchet took it upon himself to get Bee's annual checkup while trying to figure out why the yellow bot was in the med bay, as Bee never liked to be around the neither "grumpy old bot" nor the med bay. While Ratchet was scanned Bee's abdominal plating, he caught sight of something he did not expect, and so Ratchet scanned again and again.

Oh shit, thought the medic, Bee is pregnant with Sparklings. This is going to be a problem as our base is not big enough for all these sparklings if everyone keeps popping out little ones, but Ratchet kept silent, so as to not worry Bee. Bee and Sari soon left, after being informed that Bee was carrying twins. Bee could not believe it but ratchet showed him the scans, then Bee ran out before passing out in shock in Bulkhead's arms. The little seekerlings thought this was funny, and laughed. Bulkhead, not sure what got into Bee, laid him down on the couch, hoping that when the yellow subcompact woke, he would be able to tell Bulkhead what was going on.

Prowl was resting, he was 7 months along with this precious little femme sparkling, but it was taking so much more out of him that the twins did. What Prowl did not realize was that this "little sparkling" was much bigger than she should have been, hence it wore him out more.

Meanwhile, Starscream slept, doing his best to avoid the Decepticon med bay, as he did not trust the bots in there, but he may have no choice in a little while. Suddenly, Starscream awoke from his recharge, feeling strange and in pain. He looked down to see oil covering his berth. He looked around the room to see if anything was leaking, and then he realized it was him. In full blown pain, Starscream tried to get hold of Megatron, but was unable to. Starscream was panicking as he was alone, in pain, and was not sure what the hell was happening to him.

All he wanted was for the pain to stop, but it did not. Starscream felt like he had to lie down. Then he was shocked as his interfacing cover opened, and moved the side. Starscream watched with horrified optics as he still did not understand what was going on, and after one last burst of pain and trial to reach his mate, he passed out on the berth. What in the hell was going on – thought the seeker just as he hit the berth and passed out. What was going on indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a sequel to Up Sentinel's aft, so I highly suggest if you have not read that series that you do so before you read this sequel. Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk are my creations. This also mixes transformers from more than one universe. This has implied slash and Male Preg. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Starscream lie passed out on his berth, not knowing that Megatron did receive his data burst, and was trying to make his way to his bonded without making anything look suspicious. Once Megatron arrived, he went right to Starscream's quarters, the look on his face saying "you better have interrupted me for a good reason." And as Megatron marched through, other bots got out of his way.

Once Megatron reached Starscream's quarters, he realized what was going on – Starscream had passed out in pain and was about to give birth to the little seekerlings he was carrying inside of him. Megatron realized that there was a problem, and locked the door to Screamer's quarters. Megatron was in awe as he saw the first little one try to work its way out, but Starscream needed to push it out. Megs woke up Starscream who was startled, but glad his mate was there as Screamer had no idea what was going on.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot Headquarters, there was an alert set out throughout the base. Something was heading right for Earth with a Cybertronian Signal. The Autobots recognized it as it was an Autobot signal, but apparently the bot inside the capsule was not being able to communicate with the rest of the Autobots. So some left the base, but Ratchet, Prowl, and Jazz stayed behind because Prowl was in too delicate a position to go should the Decepticons attack.

Prowl was asleep, worrying about the little femme he was carrying, while Ratchet and Jazz were worried that Prowl would go into labor too early. They continued to watch the very pregnant motorcycle as he was in recharge, hoping the little sparkling would wait at least one more month.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Starscream was pushing out the first of the little seekerlings, a purple and grey mech, which Megatron named Nightmare. This little mech had the sweetest looking optics, but the bright red optics could scare the daylights out of any bot, except Megatron and Starscream. Before Megatron could even look at his first born son, the second triplet was coming out. Megatron set down the first one on the table, to help assist Starscream. The second triplet was also a mech, a red and black mech, which Megatron named Nightshade. And soon after Megatron placed this little one next to the other little one, the third and largest sparkling was sparked, a silver and purple mech and Megatron named this big one Nighthawk. Starscream was exhausted and passed out while Megatron took a look at the three little seekerlings, not realizing just yet how these little ones plus the other little sparklings would end the war. All Megatron knew was that these three little seekerlings had inherited Screamer's vocal processors.

Meanwhile, all was quiet at the Autobot base, as Optimus radioed that they were on their way with a friend. Ratchet was curious, as Optimus did not state much about this friend, as there was fire in the background. Ratchet closed his comm so that the little sparklings would not hear the sounds of war. Ratchet wondered who the bots were bringing back, but then Sentinel burst into the room, having missed the mission, as no one thought to alert the blue oaf who still did not know his head form his aft. Sentinel was drunk on high grade and trying to go after the medic, but a couple quick wrenches to the head and sentinel left, confused and staggering around like a drunken guy who has had way too much to drink.

After Sentinel finally got the message and left, Optimus Prime and the others arrived with the new visitor, it was Override, a female, who had left her planet on Velocitron to come to Earth to help out, as she had received a distress signal. Override looked at the young Optimus Prime, as she was not the one she remembered, but then there was something she recognized. Override knew instantly what had happened, especially as she looked at Ultra Magnus, who turned and looked away.

Prowl was awoken by the increase in noise and came out to investigate. To his surprise, a femme, strong and determined stood there talking with the other bots. Prowl looked up to the ceiling, thanking primus for the gift that had just been sent his way. Override, still trying to learn everyone's name, spotted not only Prowl but also the little ones. Then, without warning, drunk as a skunk Sentinel came into the room. Magnus and Optimus were pissed that sentinel was so irresponsible especially since he had little ones and Bee was pregnant (Bee told Bulkhead shortly after he came back from passing out and Bulkhead told Prime, as it was necessary). This was just a disgrace!

Meanwhile, Starscream had some back online and was trying to take care of the three little seekerlings on his own. Yes, they screamed and screamed, but Screamer was used to the noise – he hadn't earned his nickname Screamer for nothing. Starscream was beginning to realize why the Autobots were so protective of their little ones as every time screamer heard an unfamiliar sound, he reached out to protect the little ones out of instinct. Maybe there was more to this parental role than either he or his sparkmate originally thought. But soon, Starscream would understand even more, as soon it would be his little ones in a dangerous situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a sequel to Up Sentinel's aft, so I highly suggest if you have not read that series that you do so before you read this sequel. Skyblast, Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk are my creations. This also mixes transformers from more than one universe. This has implied slash and Male Preg. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

1 month later

Starscream looked at the little triplets Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk. He had finally gotten the three little ones into recharge, his audios still ringing from all the screams of the little ones. It was at that point Megatron decided to visit, and startled Starscream, as the seeker had not heard his sparkmate come in do to the ringing in his audios. Megatron took one look at the little sparklings and gave Starscream a hug and a kiss. Megatron was starting to realize just how precious little sparklings were, as Megatron reached down to stroke Nighthawk's faceplate, receiving a gentle purr.

Starscream gave a look to his mate, a look of "don't wake them up or else." Megatron, having seen by video what it took to get these little ones to recharge, decided to follow Starscream's silent advice. And so instead of waking the little ones, Megatron, knowing it was possible, demanded that Starscream sparkmerge with him again, to produce more soldiers. Starscream was too tired to disagree, plus he missed interfacing for the last month, as Megatron had avoided him unless necessary.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Override (Cybertron) was getting used to things around the base and helped out with taking care of the twin sparklings of Prowl and Jazz as well as the triplet seekerlings. Prowl watched carefully as Override helped take care of the 5 oldest sparklings. Override also helped Bee deal with being pregnant; although Bee was only a couple months along, the twin unborn sparklings caused any number of issues for the small yellow bot. Prowl was 8 months along now with his little femme sparkling. Having quietly observed Override, he could tell that she would be a big help, if she remained online, in raising their little femme sparkling who was as of yet, to be sparked.

Prowl was lying in his berth with Jazz by his side when he felt something run down his leg. Prowl, dizzy and sick, raised his head slowly and noticed the oil on him, on the berth, and on his sparkmate. Feeling too weak at the moment to get up on his own, Prowl woke Jazz, which was harder than it sounded as when Jazz was out he was "dead to the world." Finally, after shooting a panic signal through their bond, Jazz woke up and wondered what the hell was going on. Jazz looked at his sparkmate and noticed not only that Prowl was not feeling well, but Jazz also noticed the oil on himself, the berth and his mate. Oh slag, thought Jazz, our little one is coming and is coming now. Then Jazz remembered even worse news, Ratchet had gone off for a quick rendezvous. Jazz hoped against all hope that Ratchet had returned, but in the meantime, he called Override in to help him with his mate. Override came running in and with one look, she knew exactly what was going down. Override ran over to help Jazz get the dizzy Prowl off the berth and into the makeshift med bay. They could only hope and pray that Ratchet was back.

Ratchet was on his way back to the base, with another Autobot who had just arrived, his son Red Alert, the medic (Armada). While they were only a couple minutes away, Ratchet got the call that he dreaded – Prowl was going into labor and was going into labor now! Red Alert sensed that his dad was picking up speed and followed suit. Something was going on – that much Red knew. Ratchet thought of all the times for the sparkling to decide to come, it has to come now.

Meanwhile, in the base, Jazz and Override had gotten Prowl into the makeshift med bay only to find that Ratchet had not yet returned. Prowl was in agony but there was nothing the two other bots could do due to the fact that neither had any medical background. Jazz paced, as he could feel the pain in his sparkmate. Jazz tried to send loving pulses through their bond, but that could only go so far. Fortunately, Ratchet came in only 2 minutes later, along with a bot that Jazz did not recognize, but Override did. Override said hi to Red before the two medics got down to the business of delivering the sparkling. The problem was, ratchet realized, that Prowl would not be able to spark this one naturally, and so Red and Ratchet set up a surgical suite so that the little one could be delivered by C-section.

Prowl, still in pain but reduced thanks to his sparkmate and medicine Ratchet had given him, tried to relax as Ratchet began removing his very stretched abdominal armor. When Ratchet removed the armor, he had no trouble finding the sparkling, as it was much larger than a normal sparkling should be. It took both Red and Ratchet to remove the heavy little femme from Prowl's abdomen. The relief in Prowl and Jazz's faceplates was evident, as Prowl was better able to cycle air.

The relief was short lived as Jazz and Prowl realized that the little femme had the energon cord wrapped several times around her little neck and had turned purple. Ratchet and Red, noticing the sparkling was struggling quickly removed the energon cord and the little one began to circulate air, much to the relief of everyone in the room. Override, who had remained quiet, was fascinated because she had never seen the birth of a sparkling done by C-section. This had to be the largest femme sparkling she had ever seen. Prowl, tired from the birth, fell into recharge while Jazz examined the larger than expected sparkling. Jazz noticed her coloring now was white and baby blue. Jazz, looking deeply into the recharging blue optics quickly thought of a name. He named her Skyblast, as her coloring reminded him of the color of the sky. Somehow, the little femme also had wings. While not a seeker, she would definitely be an airborne Autobot.

Meanwhile, in the recreation room, Bee and Bulkhead were watching as Sentinel was trying to play with the little ones. Divebomber and Starblazer wanted nothing to do with the big blue bot as they remembered him not saving them. Stargazer was unsure of Sentinel, and so hung back. Bee and Bulkhead felt a little bad for their sparkmate Sentinel, but had he tried to get along with the little seekerlings earlier in their development, he might have had a better relationship with them. Sentinel kept trying though, as these were his little sparklings too.

Bee and Bulkhead were also watching Sparkbreaker and Coolrider. And while Coolrider avoided Sentinel as well, Sparkbreaker, for some unexplained reason, loved Sentinel. Sparkbreaker loved all the Autobots, as he had not met a single one he hated. Bee and Bulkhead just figured that because Sparkbreaker was such an easygoing sparkling that Sentinel was learning how to work with sparklings due to this little one. And since Sparkbreaker began training Sentinel, the other sparklings began to trust Sentinel more and more, though they were still more skeptical than Sparkbreaker.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Starscream had left the triplets with Blackarachnia, the only one Decepticon he figured would be able to watch the little brats. Blackarachnia, remembering her experiences with the other little sparklings, watched over the three little seekerlings carefully. She could see that they were so trusting when not threatened and she began to form a bind with these little hellions. They were quickly learning to obey her, something they never did for Screamer or his sparkmate Megatron. Well, she figured, if only I could have my own sparklings, with my lover then I could be truly happy. Starscream soon returned and was surprised to pick up three recharging little seekerlings, but he kept this note to himself.

Meanwhile, in the med room, Ratchet checked over the new born Skyblast while Red reattached Prowl's abdominal armor. She was healthy and so Ratchet told Jazz and Prowl that they could take her home. Prowl, now recovered, was able to walk and carry the little one home while Jazz went to grab Sparkbreaker and Coolrider. Upon seeing Jazz, Coolrider zipped over as fast as he could, while Sparkbreaker took his time as he was having too much fun running away from Sentinel. Jazz, laughing, went over to scoop up his little one, and with both in his arms, Jazz headed back to his and his sparkmate's quarters so that the little twins could meet their little sister. He only hoped that Sparkbreaker would behave.

Meantime, while Bee and Bulkhead now only had their little seekerlings to watch, they called the little ones over to them. Divebomber, Starblazer, and Stargazer quickly came over, excited about what their parents had to tell them. Bee was quiet, and so Bulkhead spoke up. He told the little seekerlings that Bee was expecting two little sparklings and that he was carrying them inside his body. Divebomber and Starblazer just looked at Bee, with smiles, while Stargazer crawled up, patted Bee's slightly distended abdomen, and hugged it gently and planted a kiss right on top. Bee was touched, as Stargazer had never shown that kind of emotion before. Starblazer and Divebomber, seeing that the talk was over left, but not so little Stargazer as he laid his head up against Bee's slightly swollen belly, as if protecting the little sparklings inside. Bee and Bulkhead were surprised to say none the least, but neither said anything as they just enjoyed the cute moment.

In Prowl and Jazz's quarters, Prowl had just gotten Skyblast to recharge when Jazz walked in with Coolrider and Sparkbreaker. Prowl was concerned as he had no idea how his oldest sparklings would take to their younger sister, as they were only a year or so older than her. Prowl was holding Skyblast in his arms when Jazz set the twins down but restrained them with his arms. Prowl quietly approached and squatted down so that his little mechs could see their sister, who was not more than 10 earth hours old.

Coolrider watched intently, careful as he was always known to be. Coolrider saw Skyblast and chirped quietly, as if inquiring what was going on. Prowl answered the question, but introducing the little twins to their sister. Coolrider leaned over and gave little Skyblast a kiss on the cheek, and then backed off shyly. Sparkbreaker was another matter. While he was quiet, as he knew not to be loud right now, he clicked and chirped, curious as to who this knew playmate was. When Sparkbreaker heard the word "sister", he quickly became a little protector, as did Coolrider. Both were determined to protect their sister, who though she was a newborn, was almost as big as they were. Sparkbreaker also gave Skyblast a gentle kiss before Jazz let the two little ones run off and back into the recreation room. It had gone much better than expected.

Meanwhile, Starscream was fighting with three fully charged little seekerlings who, while they did listen to the seeker, did not want to go back to recharge as they had too much energy. Starscream, feeling no help from his sparkmate, called out for two bots who he knew would help him. And when Starscream got the pulse back that they were on their way, he relaxed as help would soon arrive, though would it be more helpful or just more to watch?

Meanwhile, Blackarachnia began to plot as she wanted little sparklings of her own and would do anything to get them. The question was just how to do it so that it was not obvious that she was the mastermind.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a sequel to Up Sentinel's aft, so I highly suggest if you have not read that series that you do so before you read this sequel. Skyblast, Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk are my creations. This also mixes transformers from more than one universe. This has implied slash and Male Preg. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(The day after the last chapter)

Starscream, having been up all night with the little ones, was happy come morning, as he was expecting guests. Megatron was still deep in recharge in his berth, and Starscream, having suffered a beating last time, knew not to wake his sparkmate. Soon though, Starscream got his help as he spotted two seekers flying in. Starscream shed one small tear as it had been many years since he had seen these two. He missed them dearly. And soon came the happy reunion, as Thundercracker and Skywarp (G1) showed up right in front of Starscream and the three little seekerlings.

The brothers greeted each other in their own special way, as they had missed each other. Then Thundercracker and Skywarp looked down and saw the little ones. They were surprised as they had no idea Starscream had a sparkmate, as both Thunder and Warp were still single. But, being brothers, the two were determined to help their brother out as it was obvious that whoever the other sparkmate was – he did not help. And so Starscream introduced Warp and Cracker to their nephews Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk. And after all of the introductions, all six seekers headed indoors into the base, as it was not good for the little ones to be outside for so long.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Red Alert (armada) was learning his way around the base. He enjoyed the fact that he could be with his dad as he had not seen the old bot for a long time. Override talked to Red Alert, as well as Ratchet, they all remembered when this Optimus Prime was born. It was long ago. Ultra Magnus was very young and had fallen for the original Optimus Prime. And while they talked, they realized that neither Sentinel nor this Optimus knew that their father was the original Optimus Prime, who had been killed shortly after they were born. Before the original Optimus died, he had passed the Matrix of leadership to Ultra Magnus, his mate. Ultra Magnus and Ratchet, fearing for the little twins lives, sent them to live with two separate families while Magnus took over as the Autobot leader and commander. No one wanted to tell the Sentinel or young Optimus as there was enough upheaval right now without delving into the past. They would have to be told at some point, but the time was not right at this time.

In the rec room, all five little mechs were playing while Jazz and Prowl watched, with Jazz holding little Skyblast. Coolrider took Stargazer by the hand as the little cycle wanted to introduce the quiet seeker to his little sister. Jazz was a little surprised when he was approached by Coolrider and Stargazer, but he realized that Coolrider was introducing Stargazer to his sister. Stargazer, having learned his manners, was very quiet and gentle with little Skyblast and Jazz was surprised once again as little Stargazer acted as if he was a brother to the little one, as Stargazer somehow knew that all five of them would have to watch out for this little one.

Stargazer called his brothers Divebomber and Starblazer over to meet the little one, but before Stargazer would allow the two to meet the little one, Stargazer clicked and chirped, obviously little rules he expected his brothers to abide by. The other two seekerlings, having learned their lesson about going up against little Stargazer, behaved as they met Skyblast, for if they did not, Stargazer would go after them. Jazz and Prowl laughed, as they never realized how much of a leader the little seekerling was, especially since he was the youngest. Unknown to all, Stargazer had inherited a double portion of the old Optimus Prime's spark and personality – hence his brothers as well as the other sparklings listened to him.

Meanwhile, Blackarachnia snuck off, she was still formulating a plan. And since she did not have to wait the little seekerlings right now, she began to plat even harder. The part of her that was still Elita-1 missed Optimus dearly. She cursed her partial organic form, but was going to use it to her advantage in her scheme, a scheme that would hopefully end the war and allow her to be back in the arms of her lover from so long ago. And even while she was planning, she cried as the pain consumed her. I must, she thought, I must end this war so I can go back to my loved one and have my own sparklings. But how she would do it, would put many lives at risk.

Meanwhile, Optimus and Sentinel were fighting again. Well Optimus was not fighting, but sentinel was trying to get the bot to. Optimus, knowing he was the older twin, tried his best to be the better bot by walking away. Ultra Magnus never had to reprimand Optimus, but boy did Sentinel get it. Sentinel, still not understanding, tried to pick fights as often as he could; hence he was not left alone in charge of the little sparklings since it was clear he could not handle it. Ultra Magnus enjoyed the little sparklings as he never had a chance to raise his own. And in little Stargazer he thought he saw something that felt familiar. Ultra Magnus tried not to favor any of the little seekerlings, but something about little Stargazer just held Magnus's attention. Magnus could not figure it out exactly. But it somehow felt that part of his old mate had returned in the form of this young, intelligent seekerling. But Magnus knew well enough that once a bot went offline permanently, there was not returning from the matrix, but that still did not explain why this little seekerling seemed to make Magnus feel warm and remember his mate from all those centuries ago.

Meanwhile, the three older seekers were trying their best to get the bratty little seekers to bed. It was always a nightly struggle, but now that there were three on three, it took much less time. and soon the three little seekerlings were deep in recharge, being the cute little sparklings they looked like they should be but weren't. Nightmare was sprawled out legs and arms wide open, Nightshade was curled up in a little ball laying on his left side, and Nighthawk was curled around little Nightshade and had arms and legs tangled with Nightmare. It really was a cute scene if it were not for the fact that the seekers knew the little ones were brats when they were awake.

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, tired from the little brats, asked Blackarachnia to babysit while they took a break to connect back up with each other. Blackarachnia agreed, and after watching the tired seekers leave, she started to put her devious plan into effect. Because the little seekerlings trusted her, they did not wake as they felt her pick them up and take them for a walk. Little did the seekers or Megatron know that when they woke in the morning, the precious little seekerlings would no longer be there. Plus, Starscream and his brothers would be so blitzed in the morning that they would not notice right away, thought Blackarachnia.

Part one of the plan completed. Blackarachnia congratulated herself. But not overly so, as this part was the easy part of her devious plan to end the war. The hard part would be getting the Autobots' brats, who did not trust her and would be under heavy guard after they were sparklingnapped the last time. But all would be fine, as Optimus trusted her. All she had to do was lure the other bots away. But before she could do that, she had to find a good hiding place for the little seekerlings she had taken right under the seekers' nosecones. And the abandoned shaft she found was perfect. She gently wrapped them up in energon webbing, keeping them asleep until the next time she could return. The remote area was perfect and no one would suspect her as she had left clues behind that made it look like the Autobots had taken the brats.

Now, she pondered, I must observe the Autobots so that I can best pinpoint when to take their brats. (Don't worry, Blackarachnia is not going to hurt the little bots, but it is the only way she can figure out how to end the war).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a sequel to Up Sentinel's aft, so I highly suggest if you have not read that series that you do so before you read this sequel. Skyblast, Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk are my creations. This also mixes transformers from more than one universe. This has implied slash and Male Preg. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The next morning, after BA disappeared with the little ones

Starscream and his two triplet brothers were hung-over, as the stress from watching the three little seekerlings had made them want to relax with high grade energon. And once the trio got started on the high grade, it was darn near impossible to get them to stop, until they were all so inebriated that they could barely stand upright. And so the three blitzed seekers found Starscream's quarters, unaware that Blackarachnia and the little seekerlings were not in the room as they should have been, plus the place looked like a disaster.

They were too drunk at the time to realize the "clues" that had been left for them and Megatron, fixated on something else, had no idea the little ones were gone either. As much as Megatron was a tough son of a glitch, he had one little soft spot in his spark, which was for his sparkmate and their little family. Megatron knew that Starscream was pregnant yet again, but there was no way Megatron could stop the seeker from drinking the high grade, though Megatron made sure not to have too much around so that the little unborn sparklings would not suffer.

Meanwhile, the little Decepticon seekerlings that were with Blackarachnia slept and slept as the energon web she had surrounded them with would keep them not only fed but also in recharge. Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk were so adorable that they deserved to grow up in a better world, the spider thought and she was determined to give them that world.

The three little seekerlings were quiet and safe, and so she made her way out of the secret lair. She needed to observe the Autobots, as the only way her plan would work is to take sparklings from both sides, which she knew would lead to a fight. She just did not know that creating this fight might cost her life, but she was ready for whatever came. Especially since she no longer wanted to be half organic, she was willing to do whatever she could to end her meaningless exist as half organic and half Cybertronian.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Divebomber, Starblazer, and Stargazer were getting a bath. While the older two fussed and struggled, little Stargazer just sat there, knowing that bath time was important and fussing did little to no good. And while Bee and Bulkhead bathed the little seekerlings, Jazz was bathing their twins while Prowl carefully bathed Skyblast. The room was full of giggles, whining, and splashing. Bee was careful as one little slip could hurt his developing sparklings, and so Bee bathed Stargazer, who was relatively quiet. Sentinel had failed to try to clean Divebomber and had since been kicked out of the tub room, so it was up to Bulkhead to clean Divebomber and Starblazer, which he did with surprising ease, as the little ones listened to Bulkhead.

After bath time, it was time to lay the little ones down to recharge. The little seekerlings were in their crib, all three curled up together in one big mass. Coolrider and Sparkbreaker were curled around their little sister Skyblast, as Prowl and Jazz were waiting for another crib to be built. Ultra Magnus was communicating with Autobots on the fringes of the galaxy while Optimus Prime watched the monitors.

Sentinel was on patrol because everyone at the base was getting sick of his whining. Jazz and Prowl fell into a peaceful recharge in one another's arms, and Bee and Bulkhead managed to fall into recharge, though all were ready to get should the sparklings make a sound. And that is the scene that Blackarachnia saw as she crept closer to the window, thankful for the gadget that blocked her signal at the moment. She needed to observe to figure out when would be her best shot. Though it would be easier said than done, or so she thought.

After a couple short hours, the little sparklings were fully recharged and begging to be let out of their crib berths, including little Skyblast. Bulkhead let out the little seekerlings, as Bee still needed his rest, while both Prowl and Jazz let out the Coolrider, Sparkbreaker, and Skyblast. All of the little ones headed to the recreation room as fast as their little bodies could take them, no one yet realizing they were being spied on.

Outside, Blackarachnia only recognized 3 of the 6 sparklings she saw and then she realized something, her counterparts had only captured three of the little ones, which meant they bungled the job, as she could see that there were more. Blackarachnia watched as the little mechs excitedly played with toys, while she noticed a pale blue and white femme watching in the distance. Blackarachnia's spark almost broke as she realized that her plan was sadistic, but she knew in her spark she had to do it. There was no other alternative.

Then she spotted her opportunity, the little femme and one of the seekerlings was close enough to the window where she could reach in and grab them with her energon webbing. Little Stargazer and Skyblast soon found themselves falling into recharge, not knowing they were being taken, and so neither let out a cry. Blackarachnia, once having her precious cargo in hand, quickly scrambled away in her spider form, leaving no evidence of her visit to the Autobot base. While she had originally planned to grab all the sparklings, she would settle for the two she had, as she knew that whether she took one or all of them, the Autobots would be upset, and she left just enough evidence of it being a Decepticon attack that the Autobots would assume the 'cons had taken the sparklings yet again.

Just after the spider grabbed the two little sparklings, Prowl came walking into the room and froze in absolute terror. Jazz, feeling the fear and terror well up in his sparkmate, immediately came into the recreation room and also froze. Bulkhead, feeling something was wrong ran into the room after Bee woke up screaming the sparklings were gone. Ultra Magnus and Optimus, along with Sari, Override, Ratchet, and Red Alert came running into the room. All were not only shocked, but angry as they noticed two little sparkling were missing – Stargazer and Skyblast. And the evidence that had been left behind showed that once again, the 'Cons had the Autobot sparklings. Prowl passed out into Jazz's arms, as Prowl could no longer take it. Jazz laid Prowl in their shared berth before rejoining with the others, as this now meant war.

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon base, the older seekers were just waking up from the hangovers they received from the high grade they drank last night. Suddenly, Screamer realized that something was wrong. It was quiet…too eerily quiet. Starscream stepped around his brothers as he made his way to the sparklings bedroom. Starscream was shocked when he went in as there was no sparklings and the place looked like it had been trashed. Starscream looked around and noticed an Autobot symbol.

Rage filled the seeker as he realized his little seekerlings were taken, supposedly, by the Autobots. Unable to think how they would have gotten in without anyone noticing them, screamer quickly woke his brothers and sent them out to look for the little ones. Meanwhile, Starscream contacted Megatron. Megatron quickly went to see why Starscream had called him in a panic. When Starscream showed Megatron the seekerlings room, Starscream could see that Megatron was getting mad, as it appeared the Autobots had taken his little sparklings, possibly in revenge for taking their little sparklings. Megatron was not going got have any of this, and began to plot, along with Screamer, how to fight the Autobots to get their little ones back.

Meanwhile, Blackarachnia arrived back at her safe spot, adding the two little Autobot sparklings to the three little seekerlings she had taken from the 'Cons. And now it was time to sit and wait. The table had been set and the ball was in the Autobot/Decepticon court respectively. What would come of this, she knew not, but she knew that she had to do this in order to stop the war. Part 2 complete, now waiting for part 3 – the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a sequel to Up Sentinel's aft, so I highly suggest if you have not read that series that you do so before you read this sequel. Skyblast, Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk are my creations. This also mixes transformers from more than one universe. This has implied slash and Male Preg. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The next day after the sparklings went missing

Blackarachnia watched the delicate little sparklings that she had taken from their parents. While she knew the three little seekerlings were triplets, she could tell the two Autobot sparklings she grabbed were not siblings at all. Blackarachnia's spark broke as she watched the little femme, who she could tell was not more than a few days old. Blackarachnia softly touched the little white faceplate, crying energon tears as the spider was upset that it would take taking these precious little sparklings from their parents in order to stop the war. Little did Blackarachnia take into account how Megatron would react, as she had no idea that these little ones were Megatron's brats too. She watched the little ones closely, keeping an optic on them and an audio on what the 'cons were planning, so that she could see if her plan was working.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Megatron was in an absolute rage. His little sparklings were missing and Starscream was doing his best to locate them with his brothers, but they had yet to find them. Megatron could sense that his sparkmate was mad and scared, and that did nothing to ease or contain Megatron's rage. In fact, it boiled it over. Most of the rest of the 'Cons were busy getting ready for the fight that was going to go down as soon as Megatron decided to leave his throne room.

And at the Autobot base, even though cooler heads prevailed, Prowl and Jazz as well as Bee, Bulkhead, and Sentinel Prime were aggravated that their little ones had been taken, and by the Decepticons once again. Optimus and Ultra Magnus made a plan, as they had no idea who had taken the little ones or where the little ones were. The plan had the Autobots divided up in teams, with Sentinel and Optimus as one team, Magnus, Jazz, and Bee as another, and Prowl and Bulkhead as the last team. Ratchet, Red Alert, and Override stayed back, in case they were needed. Override watched the little ones while the father and son medic team prepped the med bay for any potential injuries, not expecting the worst injury that was going to come their way. And so, the three teams set off in search of the little ones, not realizing that the Decepticons were out and about.

While searching, Skywarp did not find the little ones, but he had seen the Autobots come out and divide up into three teams. Assuming that they were going to hide the little seekerlings in three different places, Warp called his brothers and the three began to attack the Autobots, who had only gone out in search of their own little ones, none of them even having a clue that the Decepticons had any little sparklings. When Starscream let Megatron know of the development, it was not long before the leader joined the fracas.

Upon arriving at the scene, Megatron went right for Optimus and his team, believing that they were in charge of this whole operation. Megatron even called in Blitzwing and Lugnut to the fray. Optimus, upon being fired upon, transformed. The little ones would have to wait while he and his team fought the Decepticons. But before the fighting could go any further, Megatron spoke to Optimus, anger burning in his red optics.

"I know you took them, give them back to me or else" boomed Megatron, anger filling every word that oozed from his mouth.

Optimus was baffled, and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about, but you need to give us back our little ones. We know you took them before, but now you are even lower." Optimus was concerned about the little ones, as he had no idea what was going on.

Megatron was still fuming and replied, "I want ours back. You took them, now prepare to meet thy maker" and with that Megatron attacked Optimus before he was able to get another word in edgewise.

Optimus was still puzzled as he had no idea what the Decepticon leader was talking about. Optimus knew only that there was a very good chance that if Stargazer and Skyblast were not found soon, they would soon go offline, and Optimus did not want that to happen. And so Optimus called for the other Autobots to join in the battle, not realizing that each side was fighting over something that the other side knew nothing about.

Meanwhile, hidden safely away, Blackarachnia listened in as she could hear the terrible sounds of war echo in her audios. She was so sick of it. She wanted it to end. And since the battle had started, it was now time for part 4, having her bring all the little ones with her in her effort to stop the war. She cried a tear as she delicately took off with 5 little sparklings depending on her to keep them safe. She remained in her spider mode so that no one would detect her, as she carefully headed out with the little sparklings safe and secure on her back. This was the hard part, as she knew she had pushed at least 2 sets of parents over the edge, but everything would be good if she could just convince the two sides.

As Blackarachnia approached the battle, she could see that many on both sides were damaged, including Megatron, Starscream, Optimus, Sentinel and Bee, but they still kept fighting, unaware of the lone spider. Suddenly, in the middle of the fray, Blackarachnia transformed the sparklings safe in her arms. Both sides froze, as they looked over. In her arms, all five sparklings were shaking, having just woken up and the war sounds had terrified them. Optimus and the Autobots stopped firing, not wanting to harm the little ones. Megatron ordered the Decepticons to cease fire, but a stray shot hit the spider lady right in her abdomen, mortally wounding her. Megatron and the Autobot parents were now even more upset as whoever shot that last shot could have easily killed one of the sparklings.

Optimus and Megatron both looked at each other, realizing that neither side had really taken the sparklings. It was all a set up. Megatron, finally realizing how precious his family was, called for a cease fire. Optimus watched as Bee and Prowl as well as Starscream ran to the downed spider in order to save the little sparklings. As soon as the little sparklings were all safe, the two sides backed down and the Decepticons left. And while the rest of the Autobots celebrated, Optimus walked up to the downed spider lady, and knelt down beside her. He still loved her, and nothing was going to change that. Optimus scooped up Blackarachnia as her teammates had left her behind once the sparklings were found and safe. And while the rest of the team raced back to the base to bring the sparklings back and get repaired, Optimus went more slowly than the rest, carrying the femme in his trailer, hoping that either ratchet could help or Sari's key could help save the bot's life.

Once back at base, and after everyone else had been checked over and repaired, Optimus brought Blackarachnia into the med bay. Ratchet and Red Alert were shocked, as the spider lady was laying down on the berth, barely clinging to life. Optimus watched as Ratchet and Red tried to put the bot back together, but her spark was weakening. It was then that Sari walked into the room, key around her neck. Something had called her here, but she was not sure what. Red just watched as Optimus lifted the little human child up on to the berth. Sari then knew what she needed to do, the question was – would it work?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a sequel to Up Sentinel's aft, so I highly suggest if you have not read that series that you do so before you read this sequel. Skyblast, Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk are my creations. This also mixes transformers from more than one universe. Some of the events here are inspired by the story "Sparklingnapped" by Supermoi. This has implied slash and Male Preg. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

At the Decepticon base, Starscream and Megatron met up secretly, as they were finally reunited with their terrified little sparklings. Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk were all scared as the scary sounds from the fight plus the shot that almost hit them left the little seekerlings desperately clinging to their creators. Megatron and Starscream were upset that the little ones had been taken by one in their own faction, but the thing that pissed the two off more was the stray shot that Blackarachnia had taken to the abdomen, as she was doing her best to protect the little ones. They had left her there, thinking her a traitor, and hoping she would die as she had taken their precious sparklings.

Then Megatron and Starscream remembered what the spider lady had said. She had not take the sparklings to harm them, but to remind both sides that this war needed to end. And as Starscream calmed the little seekerlings down, Megatron finally began to realize how pointless the war was, but how to convince Optimus and Ultra Magnus that he was really going to agree to a ceasefire was the question, among others, going through his processors as he watched the little seekerlings, still shaking from what they had witnessed. Also, the thought crossed his processor that whoever fired that last shot was going to pay and pay dearly.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Prowl was attempting to calm Skyblast, who was wailing at the top of her lungs, scared about something happening to her. Bulkhead was trying to calm Stargazer, who while he was not wailing, was obviously shaken by the scene that had played out and almost getting shot. The other little sparklings did their best to calm their siblings, which helped the two as they were soon back to their normal, though they were more cautious than they had been. Stargazer, unknown to all, had saved the experience in his little processor, so that he could always remember why it was important to end this war.

In the Autobot med bay, Ratchet and Red Alert (armada) had backed off, having repaired as much as they could of Blackarachnia, now it was time for Sari to use her key, not knowing that the all-spark had something special planned. Sari was guided to where the spider femme had her insert for the All-spark key. And upon inserting the key, the room was suddenly enveloped in a bright blue glow, as the power of the All-Spark took over. Ratchet, Red Alert, Optimus, and Sari watched as they were, as of yet, unable to see what was going on, but wanted to keep everything and everyone safe. The All-spark, having recognized the sacrifice that Blackarachnia had made, made her wish come true – Blackarachnia was losing her organic half, and losing the spider side of her. When the bright blue glow stopped, the four onlookers were stunned, as there lying upon the med bay berth was the blue and yellow Elita-1. Optimus could not help but cry as his loved one had been returned to him. Ratchet and Red Alert just looked at one another, as the All-Spark had done something they had never expected. Sari, having been picked up off the bot by Ratchet, looked on, as Optimus drew close to the bot now on the berth.

The femme lying on the table slowly awoke, not realizing what had just happened to her. All she knew was that she could feel Optimus near her. Elita One onlined her soft optics after a few failed trials of failing doing so. She knew something was different, but she was not sure what. When she looked into Optimus Prime's optics, she saw love for her. When Elita reached her hand up, the coloring caught her off guard, she no longer saw her spider colors, but the original blue and yellow she had been before the incident with Sentinel and Optimus. Something had changed her back, and now that she was back, she reached up and hugged Optimus tightly. Optimus, overjoyed, hugged Elita right back. Both their sparks leapt with joy. Ratchet, Red, and Sari left the room, to give the two some alone time.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Megatron was still attempting to figure out who had dared to shoot at the spider that held the little sparklings, as that bot would pay dearly. Megatron knew that no Autobot would ever shoot at anyone holding a sparkling, so it must have been one of his own men. And while Starscream was excused, Megatron called all his men in to the large room, trying to figure out who had fired that last shot. While Lugnut, Blitzwing, Skywarp, and Thundercracker (both G1) approached cautiously, a couple of new to earth bots had joined up and walked in not knowing what to expect. Megatron was not expecting these last two, as Demolisher and Cyclonus (both armada) showed up in the room as well. Megatron had heard of these two, but had never officially met the pair until now.

When the interrogation began, it did not take long to figure out who fired that last stray shot, as Cyclonus was known to be a bit of a "trigger-happy" mech who liked nothing more than taking naps and blowing the Autobots to bits. Megatron then dismissed all the others, except Demolisher and Cyclonus. Demolisher was worried, not knowing what to expect from their leader, as well as he was worried about his sparkmate, Cyclonus. Demolisher, thinking on his feet, begged forgiveness from Megatron. Megatron, who knew of Demolisher's loyalty, listened as Demolisher begged the leader to go easy on his pregnant sparkmate. Megatron, realizing that he would kill little unborn sparklings if he offlined Cyclonus, sent the helicopter mech to the brig while Megatron kept Demolisher under quarter arrest to make sure that nothing further was going to happen. Demolisher thanked the mighty leader, before being led away by Blitzwing to his restricted quarters.

And after that whole fiasco, Megatron called his sparkmate in, as Megatron now felt a new appreciation for not only his little seekerlings, but also his precious sparkmate. Starscream brought the three little seekerlings to the room and gave his sparkmate a hug. And all was going well, until Lugnut happened to walk in and see Starscream and Megatron hugging and kissing in front of the little sparklings. Something was not right, in Lugnut's mind, and he was going to figure it out.

Lugnut entered the room, scaring the little seekerlings, and received a laser blast to the chassis. Lugnut soon recovered, but was being looked down upon by both Starscream and Megatron, who were not happy that the big oaf had scared the little seekerlings. Lugnut, ignoring the seeker, asked Megatron the question he wanted an answer to:

""Master, how could you be sparkmates with that traitor?" asked Lugnut, not believing his optic.

Megatron, sick of the overwhelming attention from his overly enthusiastic minion answered, "Starscream may have been a traitor at one point, but he and I have been sparkmates for 500 years, well before you were created, and since we are bonded, no matter what happens, we will always be sparkmates."

Starscream just smiled the evil smirk that he sometimes got, like a "cat got the canary" look. Lugnut looked between the two, knowing that he could not win, he simply bowed and left. Megatron and Starscream, after the big oaf left, actually laughed until they realized that they needed to figure out a way to end the war so that their little seekerlings, and the seekerlings yet to be born, would be able to grow up in a world without war. The question was how to do it.

Meanwhile, at the run down base, Sentinel, who had for the most part ignored the sparklings most of the time, now was more involved, and though her still got frustrated with the sparklings, he kept his anger in check and soon found that the little seekerlings were such a joy to have around, though Sentinel had to have his audios replaced several times before he learned a few things. Bee and Bulkhead did their best to help their sparkmate Sentinel be the loving parent/creator he should be to the little seekerlings. In fact, Sentinel was shocked when little Starblazer came up to him and gave him a big hug. The hard, arrogant side of Sentinel began to melt somewhat, and even Optimus and Ultra Magnus could tell the difference.

Speaking of Optimus, Elita was finally able to be discharged from the med bay. Optimus could not have been happier, and before anything else could happen, the two, in the privacy of Optimus's room, sparkbonded, joining their sparks forever. Elita One, excited to be back to her original form, just loved the fact that now she could be with Optimus for all time.

The others, upon seeing Elita, were happy for the couple. The only one who was surprised was Sentinel, but that was because he was the only one outside of the couple that was there when Elita had gotten left behind. But now that things were right again, it was time to figure out a way to end this war in order to protect the little sparklings already sparked and those yet to be sparked.

Ultra Magnus, sitting in the communication room, received a strange call. It was from Megatron wanting to discuss a permanent ceasefire. Magnus was surprised, but Megatron went on to say that with sparklings involved, it was no longer feasible to continue. Magnus was surprised, but the Decepticon leader seemed genuinely interested in calling for peace. When Magnus asked why, Megatron replied that he came to the realization when his own little seekerlings were put in harm's way. Magnus agreed to a meeting time and place, and the table was set to end the long going, pointless war.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This is a sequel to Up Sentinel's aft, so I highly suggest if you have not read that series that you do so before you read this sequel. Skyblast, Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, Stargazer, Nightmare, Nightshade, Nighthawk, Solarflare, Oceanblast, Nightscream, Nightwing, Nightblade, Hurricane, and Purplerain are my creations. This also mixes transformers from more than one universe. Some of the events here are inspired by the story "Sparklingnapped" by Supermoi. This has implied slash and Male Preg. No like – no read. You are warned. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Couple days later

The Autobots were restless, as were the Decepticons. Both factions met up at a predetermined location, in the rural area around Detroit, as the city was not big enough to house all the huge Transformers as well as the rambunctious sparklings. Ultra Manus and Optimus met up with Megatron and Starscream. The other transformers watched carefully, holding back the little sparklings and trying not to scare them. Megatron and Ultra Magnus did much of the talking, leaving Screamer and Optimus looking at each other. Both bots understood the importance of this meeting.

After talking for several hours, the agreement had finally been signed. The war was over. Megatron called off all the Decepticons, letting them know the war was over and that peace had come. While some, who had been fighting so long, wanted to continue fighting, most were tired of the war and were happy that it was finally over. Megatron, no longer able to hide his joy, reached out and grabbed Starscream, giving the seeker a giant hug and kiss, shocking almost all the Decepticons in the area, except Demolisher and Cyclonus, as they knew the two had been sparkmates for centuries, well before the war even started. The Autobots were shocked, but it was not as evident as many of them were trying to keep the little sparklings under control. And also, Optimus Prime grabbed Elita One and gave her a big hug and kiss. Now all the transformers could live in harmony.

Many months later

While those who wanted the war to continue were brought down and served their punishments, the majority of the Autobots and former Decepticons lived in peace. Nightmare, Nightshade, and Nighthawk were becoming fast friends with Sparkbreaker, Coolrider, Divebomber, Starblazer, and Stargazer. The little seekerlings always watched out for Sparkbreaker, Coolrider and Skyblast as the three were smaller than the rest. They all were especially protective of little Skyblast. But now that there was peace, things were better but the sparklings still watched out for each other.

Optimus and Elita, now being sparkmates, were raising their own little sparkling, a little mech that looked like the exact replica of the Optimus Prime of so long ago. Bumblebee finally had given birth to two little femmes, a bright lime green with yellow trim car named Solarflare and a blue and black truck named Oceanblast. Skyblast was even happier now that there were two more femme sparklings. Having Override and Elita around certainly helped out as well. Starscream also gave birth to another set of triplet seekerlings, three little mechs. The red and blue one he named Nightscream, the black and red one he named Nightwing, and the runt of the three, a little silver with blue trim he named Nightblade. And the new little ones were joined by more little ones that seemed to just pop up now that the war was over.

Lugnut, realizing he could never have Megatron, began to search for a sparkmate of his own, as Cyclonus and Demolisher were already sparkmates, with two little ones running around – a mech named Hurricane and a little femme named Purplerain, Blitzwing had paired off with Skywarp and Thundercracker had paired off with Sideways (armada). Then, Lugnut remembered the one other mech he really wanted. Lugnut set up a trap, and soon caught a less than willing sparkmate, but a sparkmate none the less. And so Lugnut became the dominant sparkmate in his bond with lockdown. Scrapper was happily paired with Smokescreen (armada) while his brother Mixmaster had paired up with Scavenger (armada). Hotshot (armada) even paired off with Override (Cybertron), and they were expecting little sparklings.

Ratchet and Red Alert were still busy, but instead of repairing battle damage, they were helping delivering sparklings as well as informing parents/creators how to take care of their little ones. All in all it was a wonderful time, except when Sunny and Sides now not only pranked the Autobots but also the formed Decepticons. Those two still managed to end up in the med bay once a week, and were as of yet single as no one had yet come and felt drawn to the two troublemakers.

And now since there was peace in the universe, Ultra Magnus finally decided that it was time to tell the Young Optimus Prime the truth. Magnus called Optimus aside, who held his little one, Orian Pax, in his hands. Magnus took one look at his grandchild only to see an exact copy of his lost sparkmate from so long ago. Magnus had noticed that this little one had a mask on over his nose and mouth, as the little one constantly bumped into everything. This reminded the old bot even more of his old sparkmate, but it almost felt like his sparkmate had returned in the form of this little sparkling.

Nevertheless, Magnus set the young Optimus Prime down, and began to tell the young one about his father. Optimus sat and listened, as his "mother" told the story of his and his twin's sparking and then, Magnus revealed the truth. Optimus Prime's father was the original Optimus Prime. Needless to say the young Optimus was shocked, but both were shocked when little Orian Pax nodded, seeming to understand. It was then that both realized the same thing, the leader of old had been returned to them in this little sparkling. Magnus then realized what he wanted, and asked to be transferred into a sparkling protoform, thus starting life over again so that he could grow up and rejoin his mate from so long ago. Optimus was sad, but knew it needed to be done, and so Magnus was transferred into a sparkling, and Hotshot and Override adopted the little one so that when the two bots grew up, the two little sparkmates could once again be sparkmates as they had been so long ago.

And so it was that Optimus and Megatron once again ruled a peaceful Cybertron, though they spent as much time on earth as they did on Cybertron, as well as other planets such as Velocitron and Jungle Planet to bring peace to all transformers.

And so, because of one thing that had been found up Sentinel's aft, there was now peace and happiness.


End file.
